Sacred Fate
by The-True-Evil-Dark-Lord
Summary: AU: In which the Naara and Haruno Clans hate each other but as young kids Shikamaru and Sakura do not know this yet, with fate throwing a bunch of twists into their lives will these two be able to survive? Rated T to be safe please R


Once upon a time in the village hidden in the leaves there were two Clans with a long standing rivalry. A long time ago there had been a big dispute between the two Clans causing this rift, not a soul alive knows what caused the rift between the Naara and Haruno clans. A few generations after this great rift two children were born that were destined to bring the two clans back together. Now let us take a peek into the moment that these two children first met...

* * *

"Why would we ever play with you Billboard Brow!" Ino said roughly as she shoved Sakura to the ground. Ino turned around and walked away laughing with the other girls.

Sakura sat there for a few minutes. _Why me? Why do they always make fun of me, _she thought to herself_. _Tears started to roll down her cheeks as she shakily tried to push herself up. Sakura cried as her arms gave out and she fell back down. Suddenly, a pale white hand appeared in front of her face. Still crying Sakura looked up slowly, her eyes travelled up the arm across the shoulders finally falling upon a pale, white face and with brown hair done up in a style reminiscent to a pineapple. Sakura's tears started to slowly trickle to a stop as she thought to herself, _Oh my such a cute face and a gentleman too. _With those thoughts Sakura had an inner battle trying to hold in her giggle, but as their eyes met the giggle bubbled out from Sakura's lips and a small smile started to show on her face.

* * *

Walking through the halls heading towards his favourite tree Shikamaru Naara gave a pause at a distant sound. It sounded as if someone was crying nearby, being the gentleman that his parents raised him to be he began to walk in the direction of the sound. After a few minutes of walking he saw a girl with spiky pink hair and a forehead a bit on the big side that he found oddly endearing, he moved forward holding his hand out to help her up. _She looks like the other girls would like her, she's too cute to be crying, I wonder what happened, _Shikamaru thought to himself. He watched as her head came up and her eyes slowly looked at him, her eyes widened slightly and as his eyes met hers a small giggle escaped her lips despite the tears still clinging to her cheeks.

"So do you want help up or what?" Shikamaru asked in a bored tone of voice. _Damn those green eyes of hers are stunning, _he thought to himself.

"O-of course," Sakura stuttered out as she took his hand, a smile starting to creep across her face. Shikamaru carefully helped Sakura up and smiled at her,

"So why were you crying?" He asked gently.

Sakura looked up at him with a little bit of fear in her eyes, she couldn't tell on the other girls, if she did they would never be friends with her and she'd be alone forever. So instead of telling the truth she stuttered out,

"N-n-nothing I j-just fell and smacked my head." She blushed and smiled lightly before turning around and starting to walk away down the hall.

"W-wait whats your name?" Shikamaru called after her. "I'm Shikamaru!" he yelled out as she turned the corner and disappeared from his sight.

Sakura ignored him as she turned the corner, _Hmm Shikamaru, tehe that's kinda a cute name and it suits him_, she thought to herself letting out another small giggle as she started to run through the halls. After a few minutes of running Sakura finally reached the playground, she looked up at the sky just standing there for a minute or two lost in thought. She finally looked back down and smiled before she walked towards a tree and carefully climbed up it. It just so happened to be her favourite cherry blossom tree. As she made her way towards the top of the tree, she sat down on one of the thicker branches, and just watched the clouds roll by.

Shikamaru was upset that he didn't get the girls name before she ran off, he really liked her and thought that she was probably one of the few kids in this school who he would actually want to be his friend. Unconsciously Shikamaru walked until he made it out to the playground. He took a moment to gaze up at the clouds in the sky before he walked over to his favourite tree in the playground, by some chance that tree just so happened to be the cherry Blossom that Sakura was currently sitting in.

Not noticing the pink haired girl above him Shikamaru laid down and began to watch the clouds roll by as he thought of that same pink-haired girl that was just out of his sight up above. '_What a strange girl, on the ground crying and saying nothing happened. I could see a small hint of fear in her eyes when I asked what happened, she's probably being bullied', _Shikamaru reasoned out in his head. Just before drifting off into a nap he had one last thought, '_If she is being bullied I'll protect her!'_

* * *

_What can I do?, Ino-pig is so mean but all the girls always listen to her and no matter what I do they pick on me. Its not my fault I have a big forehead, _Sakura thought to herself as she unconciously moved her bangs to cover her forehead a little bit. After a couple of minutes Sakura gave up on thinking about it and decided to just relax and watch the clouds through the few bare branches of the tree.

After about twenty minutes of watching the clouds Sakuras' Mother came to the edge of the playground and called out for her.

"SAKURA! DINNER TIME!"

Hearing the shout from her mother startled Sakura and she almost fell out of the tree. She looked down getting ready to jump but she saw that boy below and she didn't really want to disturb him. So she carefully climbed around to a different branch and carefully made her way down and out of the tree. As her feet touched the ground and she began to walk off the boy opened his an eye and called out.

"Hmm so your names Sakura eh?" Shikamaru asked smiling and looking at her with his open eye. _Hmm such a lovely name for a lovely girl,_he thought to himself.

Sakura turned towards him and blushed before nodding and continuing to walk towards her Mom.

"Well I hope I see you again sometime Sakura," he said hopefully. Thinking somewhat quickly Shikamaru teasingly called out one more thing, "Oh by the way Sakura-chan, your forehead is very cute." He smiled to himself as he saw her blush again.

_I can't wait to see her again, and I swear if those girls pick on her again they'll regret it_, Shikamaru thought to himself as he slowly pushed himself up off the ground. He dusted himself off and started his slow walk home.

As he walked through the central market area Shikamaru caught Naruto fooling around again, he just sighed and continued on. _I still don't get why all the adults act as if Naruto is diseased_, Shikamaru thought, deciding for now he wouldn't pass judgement on the odd boy. After a few more minutes of walking Shikamaru finally arrived at home. He smiled to himself and walked through the door thinking, _I hope she feels better now.._

* * *

Sakura smiled to herself blushing again as she walked towards her Mom.

"Is everything alright dear, you seem happy but I can tell you were crying, what happened dear?" her mother asked her gently.

Sakura sighed as she answered, "Nothing Mom I met a new friend and Ino-pig was just being Ino, I promise everything's fine." A bit upset over how easily her mother could tell that she was crying she started to walk faster towards her home, she caught a quick glimpse of Naruto running down an alley, _Hmm wonder what that fool did this time, mind you some of his jokes are really funny_, Sakura thought to herself smiling lightly. After a good 15 minute walk Sakura finally arrived home her mother still a good five minutes ahead of her mother. She rushed inside and up to the bathroom, looking in the mirror she stares at her forehead thinking, _Someone actually likes my forehead...maybe its not so bad after all..._

* * *

And so the two young children from opposing clans meet for the first time, both seemingly enjoying the others company. What kind of twists will Fate throw into this Friendship, we shall only see...

**A/N: Again I'm so so sorry for being gone so long for all those of you who've favourited the story, I hope you all like the small changes I made to the chapter. Its a few hundred words longer now and I think it flows better. I'll do my utmost best to have another chapter up by the end of the week I promise! Oh and Please review I love reviews!**


End file.
